


All in your hands

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: In a winter night,  Jongin found a curled man behind his house, sobbing, mute, and half naked. He didn't know sheltering such cute little soul could lead to something wonderful, but life keep on surprising him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	All in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #UT74  
> Trigger Warnings: Past abusive/toxic relationshop mentionned, Mpreg  
> The author's note: I don't know if I messed up the time lapse and due to his handicap, Minseok voiced consent.

Kim Jongin was a quiet person. He lived in the countryside, cultivated most of his food, barely spoke to anyone in the village and lived alone. He got used to that despite how lonely he felt, especially on cold seasons. After the hectic life of an IT engineer that almost led him to suicide, Jongin really loved the slow quiet life he had. 

He didn’t do much, his mother had invested most of his savings in estates which brought him enough money to pay for his necessities and his small land gave him the food he needs. He truly didn’t think he wanted anything else in his life.

Especially not a man. 

He had long accepted his sexuality, and so did his family but not the rest of the world. It was a part of his stress in the big city. 

On a very cold night of December, Jongin was about to pick woods for his small fireplace when he noticed a half naked man crawling in the backyard. He took his earphones off to hear the man was sobbing miserably. “Hey,” Jongin whispered and the man looked at him in terror. “You are half naked, in the snow,” Jongin stated firmly unable to make out the man’s face in the dark, “you have to follow me if you want to make it for the night. I have some warm clothes and soup inside.” 

The man didn’t say a word but Jongin could see him thinking. He picked up the woods and looked back to the man before hinting him to follow. He didn’t say a word, but when he did get inside, Jongin first noticed his bare dirty feet. “Wash up, I have warm water and I’ll get you some clothes.” When Jongin looked up from the feet to look at the face, he was dumbfounded. He was the most beautiful man Jongin ever met. EVER! He was so beautiful that Jongin was speechless. 

The man looked at him equally speechless but soon blinked his eyes away, as more tears ran down. Jongin snapped out of it, “it is on your left, go on! Have fun with the water, we will have more tomorrow.” Jongin encouraged even if his voice wavered. The man looked at the said room and got in, closing the door after him. “Don’t cry in there! It is a bad omen!” Jongin said it out of nowhere and slapped his hand on his face as he felt stupid. He could hear the water run and rushed to pick some nice clothes. He didn’t have much but he didn’t care. He did set them by the door and hurried to make a soup to warm the man up. He already feels frozen even with his clothes on so he guessed the man was even dying from cold. 

The thought made him frown, glad he did ask the man to get in. He was halfway through finishing the soup when he heard the door open. “I am making extra soup, since I only made for myself. The clothes in front of the door are for you. Make sure you tucked everything in to keep yourself warm.” He heard a rustling but not a single word, but he guessed the man was in a state of shock. He had seen many people go through shock and remain silent until later. “I hope you like sweet potatoes, by the way.” 

He heard footsteps and dared to look back only to blink at how cute the man looked. His now clean jet black hair was reaching his eyebrows, almost covering his beautiful cat eyes. His skin looked so fair and so inviting while he looked so small as everything was bigger on him, which made Jongin realize he was shorter than he expected. Jongin cleaned his hands and helped the man tuck the shirts in his pants and the pants inside the socks then fixed the sleeves. “See? Now, it is all good.” The man held his hand and bowed, startling him, but Jongin soon realized he was thanking him. “No need to thank me, I did what any decent human being should do.” 

The man let go of his hand and he continued working on the soup before handing it over to the man who sat right beside the fireplace. “I have a spare futon for when guests come to visit, so you can sleep next to me in the bedroom area.” The man stiffened. “It is big enough so I won’t bump into you, even if my mom complains that I move a lot in my sleep.” Jongin noticed the man silently sipping from the soup and carried on his rumble. “They never come in this time of the year, it is so cold here.” The man nodded at that. “Oh!” Jongin realized something and blushed instantly. “I never said my name. I am Kim Jongin.” 

He observed the man who frowned, looking away and picked some ashes to write. It did hit Jongin to read, “Minseok. Mute.” It made sense to Jongin all of sudden as he nodded. 

“No wonder you hid yourself here instead of going back home or looking for real help.” Jongin mumbled as he sipped his own portion. “Do you have any family nearby?” Minseok shook his head, looking suddenly too sad for Jongin to handle. “You can stay here. I live alone as you can see.” Jongin offered, feeling awkward. “I used to live in the city but depression and stress got the best of me so I threw it all behind me and got this house and a land an hour away from here.” Minseok looked at him curiously. “You can help me in the land, you know. I am not rich to hire someone but I can pay you with some money, food and shelter aside.” 

Minseok seemed to think of it and nodded. Jongin didn’t expect him to agree, he was just unable to stop his brain from vomiting all those words. “It is settled then! Welcome to the Kim's house, Minseok. We got to sleep now if we want to wake up before dawn so drink your soup and follow me.” Jongin finally found his excuse to run away from his awkwardness. He did set his futon and Minseok’s before changing into his pajamas. He heard a faucet and realized Minseok was washing the dishes. 

It made him smile, observing the short male in the kitchen. He picked his radio and approached Minseok. “You don’t mind if I use the radio? I usually let it on until I am asleep, to chase the silence.” Minseok looked at him and nodded. “You don’t have to accept, you know. I can use earphones if you want.” Minseok shook his head and Jongin nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Jongin usually slept as soon as he did hit the bed, being the sleep lover he was, but it took him a moment to sleep. He realized Minseok was sniffing and instead of being lulled by the radio that night, he was lulled by the hope Minseok will stop sobbing the next day. He woke up on time, however and looked at Minseok who seemed peaceful. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up. 

He placed a hand on Minseok’s forehead, noticing the warmth right away. Minseok was having a fever. Jongin knew it was normal due to his last night state so he picked his medicines, checking the dates before handing Minseok the leftovers of his lunch then the medication. Minseok only moaned his pain as Jongin pulled him to sit for that. Jongin made sure Minseok drank some water too, “You are sick, I gave you medicine. I’ll be back for lunch, you got to sleep until I get back.” He held Minseok’s cheeks, forcing the man to look at him. “Don’t leave the bed, okay?” Minseok nodded and slept as soon as the man let him go. Jongin went on his day normally, despite his worries. His earphones blasted his favorite songs but his mind could barely register that as he worried to see Minseok gone. 

Or dead from hyperthermia.

He decided to take Minseok to the nearby hospital or call the village doctor to his place, which he dreaded. He went home as soon as he was done with work and was glad to see Minseok up, and less feverish. Minseok actually forced himself out of his clothes and tried to cool himself down. “You are pretty tough for a sick man.” Jongin teased. “Do you want to go to the hospital?” Minseok looked at him in shock. “Just to see if the pills have any effect on you, or if you need something else.”

Minseok nodded and Jongin helped him up. He made Minseok wear back his clothes, glad his face was hidden from Minseok’s eyes. He was turned on by how cute and adorable Minseok was in his baggy clothes. Jongin was glad that Minseok didn’t notice his flushed face as he held the man’s hand. “Let me get you some boots.” He walked him to the door and made him wear his boots and Minseok's tiny feet was swimming inside. “I seriously need to buy you clothes.” Jongin’s comment made Minseok shake his head, “everything is too big for you, so no arguing.” 

The walk to the hospital was long and Jongin was worried that Minseok would collapse anytime, but they got there in time to see the doctor in the reception, chilling with his friends. “Excuse me, I need help.” Jongin vaguely explained that Minseok was having a fever. 

The doctor nodded and led them inside where he examined Minseok. He even got his weight and height before picking the pills Jongin handed over. “The pills were too strong for him, it is not good for his health. Get the same brand with a lower dosage and make sure he takes it three times a day after meals.” 

“I will, thank you!” Jongin stood offering his hand to Minseok who held it. The man seemed so out of it as he didn’t truly mind Jongin holding his hand the entire time. Meanwhile, Jongin made sure to fill Minseok’s form with his name and social number. He didn’t think Minseok knew any of that or had insurance to pay for his health care. 

The walk home took almost the same amount of time, they stopped by the pharmacy, got the medicine, and as soon as Minseok was home, he went to sleep. Jongin didn’t mind it at all and chose to visit his land, pick some food on his way and order clothes two sizes smaller than his. 

On his return, Minseok was awake, shaking by the fireplace. Jongin rushed to his side and checked his fever. “You are burning.” Jongin rushed to give him yogurt and his medicine. He made sure Minseok was back to his futon and covered him with his blanket. “I will make you proper food, okay.” 

Minseok hummed loudly, much to Jongin’s shock, and closed his eyes. Jongin shivered as he stepped away, feeling suddenly weird, and worked on the late lunch. He did take his time, trying to sort out his emotions and thoughts before facing Minseok again. 

“Okay, he is beautiful but you can’t jump on him all the time, Jongin.” He scolded himself. “Have some decency.” Angry with himself, he went to the shower and left it with a cool head. Minseok was still asleep as he got in to change his clothes and wear something warm. Once he was done, he served lunch and approached Minseok who he helped to the table. 

“I will go back to my land, to finish what I didn’t do today, and you stay here.” He offered to Minseok who nodded, finishing his rice. Jongin made sure Minseok had taken his pills before leaving and returned after sunset. He found that Minseok made some soup and waited for him by the fireplace. Jongin only smiled to him, chatting about the weather and his past life in the city until Minseok started dozing off.

It became the routine. Minseok remained in the house even if Jongin went to work, cleaning and making food. Jongin could surely call him his housewife so much he did act like one and it made him feel all weird. After a while, Minseok pushed the futon to be closer to Jongin’s, and Jongin didn’t complain or ask, unable to know why it made him happy.

Around the second month, however, Jongin noticed something. Minseok’s belly grew bigger. It was already bumpy but Jongin didn’t think much of it. “What is happening to your stomach, Minseok?” Washing dishes, Minseok nearly broke a cup at the question, looking at Jongin with fear. He said nothing, holding his belly in pure terror. “Minseok?” 

Jongin didn’t know what happened because Minseok dashed out of the house, before he could react. He ran after the man who was rather fast for his size. It took Jongin a moment to catch up and wrap his arms around Minseok who struggled. “Calm down! Minseok! Calm down, please.” Minseok struggled still until he got tired and he fell on his knees, dragging Jongin along. “Minseok, what happened? What did I say wrong?” Minseok sobbed as he asked and shook his head, holding unto Jongin’s sweater tightly. He looked terrified but also unwilling to let go. It was totally confusing. “Okay, I get it. I won’t ask about your stomach anymore. Can we go home now? It is freezing, Minseok.” 

Minseok allowed Jongin to walk him home and went to bed, picking the small board Jongin gave him to communicate with and walked back to the living area where a surprised Jongin was finished cleaning. Minseok was hiccuping his sobs as Jongin observed him write. He took a moment but Jongin soon could read. “I am pregnant. They threw me out because I was pregnant and I ran all the way from my village to your village.” 

Jongin read it at least three times before understanding what he was looking at. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jongin scolded, unable to hold himself and Minseok sobbed silently at that. Jongin realized he was harsh so he approached Minseok and sat in front of him. “I gave you pills not suitable for pregnant people, Minseok. It could lead you to miscarriage or something.” 

Minseok sobbed and hit his belly angrily twice before Jongin held him and pulled him close. “It’s okay. Everything is okay.” Minseok sobbed in his embrace and Jongin felt bad. He picked Minseok and took him to his futon, tucking him in. “Rest now, okay? I’ll make you something warm and we will talk about your health, okay?” Minseok tightened his hold on his hand and Jongin patted on it, “I will be back, okay?”

Minseok shook his head and picked his pad, writing shakingly, “Don’t kick me out; I am sorry.” Jongin pouted at that.

“I never said I am going to kick you, Minseok. I just want to know how healthy you are and how things happened to you.” Jongin leaned to rest his forehead on Minseok’s. “I want to help you.”

He soon made two hot chocolates and made his way to Minseok giving him a cup and sitting in front of him. “Who is the father?” Minseok frowned. “Sorry, I mean do you know if he will claim the baby in the future?” 

Minseok shook his head, ' _ he asked me to abort it.'  _ he wrote. Jongin felt his blood boil in his veins. The audacity of whoever was it was pissing him off.  _ 'Mom and Dad too but I wanted to keep it." _

“Why?” Jongin asked as Minseok looked down. “I am not going to judge you. If you love the man and want to keep it then I am okay with it but I want you to tell me.” Jongin sigh as he set the cup down. “Minseok, I refuse to assume things about you because for the past two months you didn’t show me a reason to doubt or be wary of you.” 

Minseok scribbled down and handed it over.  _ 'I was scared. I couldn’t do it.'  _ Jongin guessed as much, Minseok didn’t look like he wanted the baby.

“It’s okay. Maybe it is for the best, I heard abortion can cause serious damage to the person’s health,” Jongin smiled kindly and held Minseok’s hands. “I am not going to push but if you feel there's anything wrong with you, you have to tell me. I don’t care if it is just tiredness, a wave of sadness, anything, tell me everything. Okay?” Minseok nodded and wrote on his board. 

_ 'Don’t hate me, Jongin. I am sorry.'  _ Jongin noticed the tears before reading and he patted Minseok softly. 

“I am not mad at you.” He answered, with a huge smile. “I don’t hate you either. I like you here. You make me feel less lonely and there is no reason for me to push you away.” Minseok sat up to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck and the man chuckled. “Now, drink your warm chocolate and let us sleep. I am waking up before sunrise as you know and you are going to wake up with me so we can eat breakfast together, okay?” Minseok nodded on his neck and he patted his back softly for a moment before pushing him away. “I’ll finish the dishes as you drink the chocolate. Drink mine too, if you want.” Minseok smiled and nodded as Jongin left him but the man’s sobs could be heard from the kitchen, no matter how muffled they were. 

Jongin washed the dishes with an absent mind. Minseok’s pregnancy meant many things. First is that he was swinging the same way as Jongin’s. It made Jongin hopeful that maybe, someday, he could date Minseok properly. Secondly, the man could have babies and it meant family! Jongin wondered if Minseok would be happy to have a baby with him someday. Last but not least, Minseok suffered a lot before coming over and he realized he had no idea who Minseok was. Aside from the fact that he was mute and he could bear babies, Jongin had no idea who he had invited in his life. 

The next morning, Jongin made sure to have his questions ready. By lunch, he returned to find Minseok waiting for him with a table full of dishes. Minseok looked nervous as he observed Jongin get in. “I’ll wash up.” Minseok nodded and waited obediently until Jongin joined him. “How was your morning?” Minseok gestured that its fine and Jongin offered him to eat. “I never asked about your age but I assumed you are younger, considering your looks.” 

Minseok lifted two fingers first then eight which slapped Jongin, “Twenty eight?” Minseok nodded. “I barely gave you five!” Minseok chuckled at Jongin’s outburst. “I am twenty five, so it makes you my hyung!” Minseok looked at him in shock and soon chuckled. “Hyung will eat first.” 

Minseok chuckled but said nothing as he took a bite and waited for Jongin to eat so he can eat too. “Didn’t you go to school?” Minseok nodded, “College?” Minseok nodded again and Jongin had to pause. “You did? What did you study? I majored in IT but had many other minor courses that I liked, like Dancing and graphic arts.” 

Minseok picked his board and wrote,  _ 'I majored in sports after my military service.'  _ Jongin frowned. Minseok didn’t look like the athlete type and Minseok noticed Jongin’s expression so he added,  _ 'I followed my lover back then. He was in the basketball team, I was in soccer.' _

“You need to teach me soccer, hyung. I suck at it.” Jongin offered to change the subject, “I did my military service too! I went with my best friend who now got my position in the company we were in.” Jongin pouted at the thought of Sehun. “He didn’t call me in ages, to be honest.” Minseok had a broken expression. “Do you have a best friend?” 

_ 'He didn’t talk to me in ages too.' _ Minseok wrote down.

Jongin frowned, “he knew about the pregnancy?” 

Minseok sighed and shook his head,  _ 'we fought when he discovered that I dated my lover, five years ago.' _ Minseok had a sad expression as he wrote again.  _ 'I miss him.' _

“Maybe you can try to contact him? Send him an email.” Jongin offered, patting his head. “If he still considers you as his best friend, he will reply to you back.” Minseok shook his head and Jongin didn’t push. 

He however saw Minseok pick his phone, typing on it as Jongin was busy packing the leftovers. He didn’t mind if Minseok used his phone without asking, Jongin had told him he was so fed up with technology that his mom had to beg so he can keep it. However, the tears that ran down Minseok’s cheeks were worrying him plenty. 

Jongin felt that Minseok didn’t deserve what happened to him at all. Once Minseok did put the phone, Jongin pulled his shirt and rested his ear in Minseok’s stomach, shocking the pregnant man. “Oh, hi. I’m Jongin, but you can call me Dad too! We are waiting for you to come soon, baby.” Jongin mumbled softly to the bump. “I am sure Mommy will love you a lot.” 

He looked at Minseok who was shedding tears and held his hand. “I don’t mind raising the kid with you, Minseok. If you want to keep the baby, I’ll be the happiest dad.” Minseok reached for his cheek and nodded, still shedding tears. Jongin reached for Minseok's cheeks and dried them. “Now, stop crying over the past. I am here and I’m not going to give up on you. Never.” Minseok rushed to hug him and sobbed in his arms. “Stop crying, Hyung. You cried enough.” 

Minseok nodded and forced himself to smile. The following day, he did his best to be cheerful especially when Jongin offered him to go to the nearest city. Jongin didn’t spend too much money considering they were expecting but Minseok’s expression when he held the plushies and the candies was worth it. 

He looked so adorable and people even thought he was Jongin’s little brother, which Jongin didn’t deny at all. He chuckled at Minseok’s embarrassed and annoyed face, teasing the man who didn’t seem too sad or hurt by it.

They had some BBQ before heading back home. Minseok and he shared the same futon, watching a film in Jongin’s phone as they ate candies. By the time the film was over, Jongin realized that Minseok slept curled by his side. He smiled at his cuteness, caressing the man’s hair softly. “You are beautiful, hyung.” Jongin leaned to kiss Minseok’s head, “you never deserved what you lived so far. My beautiful hyung.” 

He slept only to be woken up on a sweating man who seemed to be struggling in his sleep. It took Jongin a moment to realize Minseok was having a nightmare and wrapped his arms around Minseok, patting softly. Minseok jerked up and sat up, looking around before looking down to the slowly waking up Jongin. “Minseok?” The man simply hugged Jongin, tight, and the later patted his back reassuringly. “I am going nowhere. I will stay with you, just relax.” 

Minseok relaxed after a while and Jongin managed to sleep. He woke up before sunrise and made breakfast for Minseok. He dressed warmly and left with a note behind, hoping the nightmare won’t happen again. He was midway his laborious day when his earphone blasted a notification and he fished his phone. 

A mail appeared on his screen, from BB100@naver.kr . He frowned at the unknown mail owner and opened the main to read. 

**_“Minseok hyung?_ **

**_Why are you sending me such mail after five years? Are you playing with my emotions? You made the choice and chose that asshole over me, don’t try to seek apologies because you are way too late._ **

**_Don’t try to contact me again if you are still with him.”_ **

Jongin frowned at the rudeness of the mail and looked at the mail Minseok sent him. 

**_“Baekhyunnie,_ **

**_It’s Minseok hyung, remember me? I hope you didn’t change your email because I missed you and I wish I could talk to you gain. I know I was wrong and I apologize for what I did to chase you away._ **

**_I miss you so much._ **

**_Your silly hyung.”_ **

Shaking his head, Jongin started typing fast and steadily.

**_“Dear Mr. Baekhyun._ **

**_I am the owner of the email acc, Kim Jongin. Can you give me your phone number? There is a serious thing I want to discuss with you, concerning Minseok. It is urgent._ **

**_Cordially, Kim Jongin._ **

**_Ps: they are no longer together. Just please send your number over.”_ **

He worked again with the hope that whoever Baekhyun was will answer him. He realized as he finished his work that he could have sent his number instead but then, the mail is gone and he can’t undo it. 

He finished by lunch time and walked home when his phone’s ringtone blasted in his earphones again. It was a notification that he got a mail. He had never opened a mail that fast.

**_“Mr. Kim Jongin_ **

**_I am sorry, I wasn’t aware that Minseok hyung wasn’t using his own address. Here is my number : x-xxx-xxxxxx . Please call me, I am worried._ **

**_Cordially, Byun Baekhyun.”_ **

Jongin didn’t waste time before calling the number, hiding under a tree from the sun. The voice on the other side of the line was shaken, “Hello?”

“Mr. Baekhyun, This is Jongin.” Jongin had to breathe a moment because he realized he was angry. “I think you should know that Minseok had been chased out of his house, he is living with me right now.” 

“What? Why? How did it happen?” Baekhyun sounded as panicked as Jongin expected a best friend to be so explained everything from A to Z. Baekhyun in the end was speechless. “This is so fucked up. Why didn’t hyung tell me about his ability to bear kids?” Baekhyun was hissing it which meant he wasn’t alone.

“I don’t know. You have to ask him about it, when the baby is born and he is safe.” Jongin moved suddenly. “He is having nightmares already so it is a tricky situation for his mind right now. I will have to hang up, you can call later and I’ll let you talk to Minseok somehow.” 

Baekhyun sounded breathless as he answered, “I’ll come visit, on the weekend. Is that okay?” 

“Sure, I’ll email you the address.” Jongin ended the call and ran home, hoping that Minseok won’t worry about him. He found Minseok curled by the fireplace, lunch ready. “Hyung, I am home.” 

Minseok stood up, looking happy to see Jongin and the later smiled. “I had more to do today, I am sorry.” He kissed Minseok’s head, “I’ll freshen up and join you.” 

The day went somehow normally until Minseok got a hold on Jongin’s phone. Jongin didn’t realize at first but as he got in the room to see Minseok’s expression, he panicked, “I was about to let you know after dinner.” He sat in front of Minseok and held his cheeks, looking right through his angry hurt eyes. “We spoke on the phone and he asked for my address, so I sent it to him.” 

Minseok flashed him a panicked expression he was fast to ease with a smile. “Nobody will be able to hurt you, not when I’m here to protect you. Okay?” Minseok nodded and held on his shoulder, nervous. “Besides, I want you to have the baby in the best condition so no stress, no worries, no Baekhyun allowed until you are ready. I’ll make sure he won’t show up until you are ready to face him.” 

Minseok relaxed at that, nodding. He made Minseok wear warm clothes as they sat down to listen to the radio, sipping hot chocolate and eating cookies Minseok made.

Jongin commented often for Minseok to nod or shake his head at whatever the MC was saying. It was fun, despite how silent it was. “Time run slow when there is no TV,” Jongin commented after the end of the show, letting Minseok slide by his side and curl. “Before you came into my life, I had to spend my afternoons at the land because I felt like time was crawling slower everyday, but now it feels normal.” 

Minseok smiled at that, hugged him and hummed as he fell asleep. Jongin enjoyed the last section of the radio program as he played with Minseok’s hair. It did strike him at the end that they fell into an intimate level of relationship, despite knowing each other for two months. However, Jongin considered how the way he acted toward Minseok won him the pregnant man’s complete trust.

He made sure to ask Baekhyun not to come over until Minseok was over six months through his pregnancy, which was two months later. Jongin made sure to take Minseok regularly for a check up and an ultrasound. 

Minseok, on the other hand, was dreading the day Jongin would stop taking care of him. He felt it was out of pity most of the time but there was a spark of hope in his heart. So, while being six months through the pregnancy, Minseok sat down topless next to Jongin as they were listening to the radio. “Are you hot?” Jongin sounded worried. “The night is still chilly.” 

Minseok held Jongin’s hand to set it on his racing heart and blushed madly. “What is it, Hyung?” Minseok had to pick a board and write what he wanted. 

Jongin expected everything but to read,  _ 'I am horny. Sorry.' _ Minseok fidgeted in place as Jongin looked at him. 

“You want me to help?” Jongin can't believe himself saying that. It was hard to even think at that moment but he knew he couldn’t take advantage of the situation. Minseok nodded and fixed the futon so he can be under and waited patiently. “Are you sure?” Minseok nodded again and Jongin had to close his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you if we go through this, hyung. We barely knew each other five months ago.” 

Minseok picked the board and wrote,  _ 'and I trusted you since day one.' _ It was enough to melt Jongin’s resistance. If Minseok trusted him with his body, Jongin could only feel honored and happy. After all, Minseok had faced a lot of pain before meeting him and he won’t be another name on the list. 

He approached Minseok slowly, nervous as much, “can I kiss you?” He asked as he slid out his shirt. Minseok nodded, meeting him midway into a soft, slow, deep kiss. Jongin’s hand found their way to Minseok’s cheeks, holding the man as he kissed him over and over. 

At some point, Jongin didn’t care about what would happen between them. He wanted more of Minseok and took more. He pushed the man’s shorts and underwear down before cupping his butt and squeezing it. Minseok could only gasp and hum in delight, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. He even kicked his remaining clothes away, spreading his legs enough to show Jongin his eagerness. He was half way hard but Jongin didn’t notice as his hands found Minseok’s sensitive nipples, teasing them enough to make Minseok moan. 

He had to pause for a moment, breathe, and Minseok looked at him with clouded eyes that made him wish he could take the man raw. But he couldn’t do that. He had no will or power to hurt Minseok so he picked his first aid kit where he hides a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. 

He lubed his fingers before sliding them inside Minseok. The man held his knees apart, arching with a gasp as Jongin worked him open, sucking into his nipples delightfully. Jongin’s lips made its way down, biting and marking Minseok’s body as his. Minseok belonged to him, deep in his mind, and he planned to write that on his skin as he swallowed Minseok’s hard-on, sucking it so hungrily it did terrify him a little. Jongin had never felt so eager before. 

Three fingers in, hard-on deep into his throat, Jongin felt his own release nearing, so he did let go and slips the condom on his member and coating himself with lube. Facing the twitching rim, Jongin pushed in as he leaned to kiss Minseok’s moans, going all the way in one thrust and stilling so the man under him can adjust. “Are you okay?” 

Minseok gave him a nod before holding onto his neck and pulling him for a kiss. Jongin sank in the kiss for a while before Minseok gave him a sign to continue and he pulled out to slam himself in. Minseok may be mute but his moans were so loud and beautiful that Jongin wanted more. He rammed inside Minseok even if he filled the condom until Minseok curled releasing. He stilled again and took a moment to breathe when Minseok pushed him aside. 

Taking the condom off, Minseok leaned to swallow Jongin who, dazed, didn’t realize what had happened until he was sliding deep into Minseok’s hollow mouth. “Fuck, Minseok!” Minseok bobbed his head, giving Jongin the best blowjob he ever experienced, until Jongin pushed him away. “I can’t, that is too much.”

Minseok was surprised before chuckling and pushed Jongin to lay down again, sliding another condom, and lube. Jongin was curious about what Minseok planned to do until he saw him kneel above him, lining up Jongin’s hard on and pushing it inside. “You don’t have to push yourself.”

Minseok paused, picked the board and wrote,  _ 'I want to ride you. I want Jongin to fuck me all night, until my brain blows out.' _ Jongin blushed madly but couldn’t do much as Minseok indeed worked his way to ecstasy. 

Jongin could only hold Minseok’s tip and gave it a teasing massage while his other hand was holding Minseok’s hand, trying to keep him from speeding up and hurting the baby. 

The build up was slow, Minseok was losing sanity with how much pleasure his body was receiving. Both his prostate and dick were blown by Jongin and added to the sight of him, laying down in all his glory. 

Jongin was orgasmic to look at with his clothes on, so the naked sight of him was pure sin. Minseok was living the best forty minutes of his life. When he did hit the climax and speeded up, his voice could come out with moans Jongin seemed to enjoy. 

His ex boyfriend, Chang Jin, hated his voice. He used to say it sounded so retarded and such a turn off in sex, but Jongin enjoyed his voice as the more Minseok moaned the harder he did meet his movements. The fall back came out in a crushing wave, making Minseok release white stripes in Jongin’s sun kissed skin. It was an erotic sight, Minseok was sure he would grow hard if he kept looking at it. Jongin made him lie down, went to the bathroom, wet a towel with which he cleaned Minseok thoughtfully from sweat and cum. “Tomorrow, no chores. Deal?” Minseok nodded and opened his arms. “I’ll clean the room from the condoms first and I’ll join you. I don’t want you to die from nasty smells.” Jongin still kissed him before leaving the room with the mess. He returned to find Minseok trying to wear his underwear. 

Helping him out, Jongin made sure Minseok was comfortable and slept hugging the man. 

In the morning, the events of last night slapped Jongin in the face. He didn’t know what to think about it for a moment as it meant for him perhaps more than what it meant for Minseok. The man was horny, but Jongin… Jongin was in love. 

He blinked at the sudden thought and looked at the man still curled by his side. Did he fell in love during the past five months? Possible. They practically lived with each other the entire time. Jongin saw more of Minseok, learned more about the man’s personality, without knowing his past life. He felt tears well up in his eyes both happy he had Minseok in his life and sad because Minseok probably still loves his ex.

He slipped out of the bed to make Minseok breakfast and set it by the futon before showering, changing and heading to his land. He didn’t have the craving to eat as thoughts raced through his mind. 

“Don’t be like this, Jongin.” He scolded himself. “Minseok is living with you, you can make him love you, just don’t give up.” By lunch, he was surprised to see the house spotless, Minseok stirring a pot. “I am sure I said not to do chores, hyung.” Pouting, Jongin walked to see what the man was doing. Minseok looked at him before smiling warmly. He approached Jongin and tiptoed to kiss his pout. Jongin blushed instantly, “how was your morning?” 

Minseok pouted back and half hugged him, resting his ear on Jongin’s chest. “I am sweaty, hyung.” Jongin kissed his head and pushed him away. “I’ll change really quick!” 

When he returned, Minseok had offered him the board,  _ "I missed you in the morning so I had to make myself busy.' _ Jongin’s already red cheeks went crimson. He bit his lips before leaning to kiss the expecting Minseok. It wasn’t just a peck. It was full passion kiss in which Minseok melted completely. 

They parted with a clouded expression but didn’t push. “I'll go and set the table." They worked in silence until the table was set and Jongin made sure Minseok was by his side so he can feed him. Minseok was a considerably slow eater and Jongin wanted to make sure he was eating enough. “How is our baby?” Minseok patted his belly and make boxing moves to which Jongin chuckling, “he is hyper, isn’t he?”

Minseok picked the board and wrote,  _ 'he had been hyper since this morning. He kicked harder today. I guess he missed Daddy as much as Mommy did.' _

Jongin chuckled patting on Minseok’s tummy, “guess Mommy have to come with me, I still have a lot to do on my land today.” Minseok brightened up and nodded eagerly, forcing himself to eat faster. Jongin chuckled again and said nothing more until the lunch was done. 

The walk to the land was different. Minseok was holding his hand so openly, a basket in the other hand, with his baggy clothes barely hiding his bump. He didn’t look like a boy with Jongin’s mother’s hat and shawl hiding his petite frame, which made most old people coo at his 'wife'. Jongin didn’t bother correcting them. 

Jongin barely spoke to anyone in the village and his house was at the edge of it so he barely met anyone. The only people he met were those returning from work after a laborious day. Minseok made himself small everytime, looking at them warily. “Don’t worry, they don’t truly know who you are.” Jongin reassured. 

As Jongin worked on his land, Minseok did set a sheet down so he can sit in the shade and observe his man working. Minseok loved the sight of Jongin surrounded by green, working under the sun. It was a sunny May afternoon, so the weather was quite warm and Minseok loved it. It also meant less clothes for Jongin so there is that. 

Back home, Minseok made dinner while Jongin showered. He folded some clothes for Jongin to wear and blushed at Jongin who walked to him with a towel around his waist. “Are you okay?” Minseok nodded and Jongin smiled taking his clothes to wear. They ate with the radio filling the house with music, cleaned up after and as they set the futon, Minseok undressed completely, much to Jongin’s shock. “Hyung?” Minseok held his hand to see his racing heart and Jongin gave in, “are you sure?” Minseok nodded, before pointing at him. Jongin didn’t take time to realize that Minseok was asking him if he wanted to. “I would be lying if I said I don’t want you right now.” 

Minseok beamed and leaned to kiss Jongin who made sure he was comfortable before pulling away from the kiss to take off his shirt. Minseok picked a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube he hid in the pillow case, much to Jongin’s amusement, and offered it to Jongin who was as naked as he was. Jongin took it and set it aside as he leaned to kiss Minseok’s jaw, neck, and sucked on his nipples hungrily. It tore moans from Minseok which pleased Jongin tremendously. He made his way down to his belly and kissed his bump before resting his ear on it. “Your daddy will show Mommy how much he loves him, so hang on in there.” 

Minseok paled instantly but Jongin didn’t realize as he faced the man’s eagerness, touching it softly as he marveled over it, swallowing it as his hand found the lube while the other tried to keep Minseok steady. The mute man cried in ecstasy at the care he was receiving, sinking further into the tornado of emotions he had been feeling right then. He realized that Jongin was working him open and he held on his knees, trying to keep them apart. 

By the time he exploded in Jongin’s mouth, Jongin had reached his limits of sanity. He wore his condom, coated it generously and sank inside Minseok. He waited for a moment but Minseok nodded to him eagerly so he moved. His thrusts were sharp, aiming to go deeper, and so hard that Minseok felt his mind go blank with pleasure. 

It didn’t hurt at all, Minseok realized, but it was so overwhelming to feel his walls so stretched, so well loved, and he allowed Jongin full access to his body. Jongin noticed the submissive state of Minseok which only fueled everything. He sped up, making Minseok unable to voice a moan, breathless. He turned the man on his knees at some point, hammering his insides before the man could adjust to the new position. Not that Minseok minded. 

Once Jongin fell back to reality, he panicked. “Oh god! I went overboard, hyung. Are you okay?” Minseok chuckled silently as he lay down properly and pointed to his board for Jongin to fetch. Jongin cleaned up while Minseok scribed with his shaken hands. 

_ 'That was the best love making I ever had. Ever.' _ Minseok noticed Jongin frown deeply before writing,  _ 'I wish I could ask for one more round.' _

“Your wish is my command, hyung. But, don’t forget the baby.” Jongin caressed Minseok’s cheek, “I can give you as much mind blowing love making as you want but on intervals, deal?” Minseok nodded eagerly and kissed Jongin who melted in and gave as much. The next round started before Jongin could think of it and it took him a moment to realize he didn’t have his condoms on. “Hyung… no condoms.” 

Minseok did feel that, and loved the feeling of it, so he gave Jongin his best as he rode the man to oblivion. He reached his peak untouched and the fall back was so overwhelming that he was glad he was so tired that he slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jongin cleaned him up, and made him wear something warm before snuggling by his side. “You are worthy of love, Minseok hyung. One has to be blind not to see that.”

Love making became part of their routine, much to Jongin’s surprise. Once every two days or so, Minseok would be eager to give him more of himself and Jongin found joy to hear Minseok’s voice. But their joy came to a stop when Baekhyun came unannounced. Jongin was back from his field when he saw a man arguing with Minseok by the door. 

“Hyung! Stop it!” the man yelled angrily. “Pushing me away didn’t you any good before, and I am not leaving until we talk.” Minseok was moving his hands in a shaken manner but Jongin realized he was speaking in sign language and that the man understood it. “I don’t care if whoever cares for you is not home, we will talk.” 

“I am home.” Jongin announced himself stiffly, standing between Minseok and the man and offering his hand. “I’m Kim Jongin.” 

“Byun Baekhyun,” the man shook hands with him and followed in as Jongin silently made Minseok sit in the living area. 

Jongin made sure Minseok was comfortable before giving him a cup of water, “Are you okay?” Minseok nodded and held his hand. “I am going nowhere.” He sat by Minseok’s side and hinted to Baekhyun to sit on the other side. “I am sure I asked you not to come until it is suitable for Minseok’s health to handle stress.” 

“I know but I can’t have any day off after today. I came to pick him up and take him home.” Baekhyun noticed how Minseok held on Jongin, shaking his head. “Hyung, stop being childish. Your pregnancy needs a professional medical assistance. You know that you can’t just go to anyone!” 

“I am aware of that,” Jongin answered him back. “I am sure that he will get a better treatment in wherever you want to take him but,” He looked at Minseok shortly, “we will go on his terms and conditions.” 

Baekhyun scoffed, “if hyung knew what is good for him, he won’t be in this position in the first place.” Minseok flashed him a hurt expression and Jongin tensed. “He is acting like he is a kid, destroying his life without thinking much of the consequences.” 

Jongin knew Baekhyun was perhaps speaking from what he saw Minseok do but he knew he wouldn’t take Minseok elseway. “And I love him like that.” Baekhyun flashed a shocked look. “I told him like I’m telling you now that I am taking him in and his baby. I am ready to raise the kid with him if he still wants it.” 

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun looked beyond shocked at that point.

Jongin didn’t care as Minseok’s dazed look mattered more. “He is getting enough medical assistance for now, the baby is healthy, and so is Minseok. I booked a room for him in a hospital near my parents’ home so I can stay close to Minseok even when visitors are not allowed once he hits his ninth month.”

Minseok started shedding tears and moved his hands for Baekhyun to hold. “I know… I don’t disagree with any of you but… This is a male pregnancy. I looked it up and it is a thousand times harder than the normal one, there will be complications up to the seventh month and I don’t want to worry about you anymore, hyung. The last five years were… a nightmare.” Baekhyun looked at Jongin, “I knew his boyfriend first before befriending Minseok, and let me tell you that I totally disapproved of their relationship.”

“You really knew better.” Jongin commented making Minseok pout. “He is an asshole and if he dares to show up, I’ll castrate him.” Baekhyun seemed pleased by the answer. “Minseok is mine now, I am going to fight him.”

Minseok moved his hand fast as he looked distressed and Baekhyun noticed Jongin’s eyes on him as if he waited for an explanation. “The baby is his so he someday will show up.”

Jongin held Minseok’s cheeks and made him look up. “I know you love him but, hyung, he abandoned you and he abandoned his kid. You have to put your happiness before what he thinks.” Minseok seemed to be thinking of it before focusing back on Jongin, nodding. “I will always be here, okay?”

“I am happy he found you.” Baekhyun commented suddenly. “Minseok hyung put his heart in his sleeves and if you take care of him, I am sure he will feel as much love for you as you deserve.”

Jongin beamed at that and held Minseok close. “It is okay if he doesn’t. The fact he is in my life, right now, is a blessing. I am not asking for more.” Minseok, although touched, felt guilt creep in his insides. Baekhyun didn’t stay long and left not before promising a visit. 

That night, Minseok asked Jongin to make love to him again, and Jongin gave him as much love as he did everyday. It made Minseok realize that Jongin had felt that way before and he was blinded by how his heart held on the past. 

Minseok tried to like Jongin more than he already did. He wanted to feel the love Jongin gave him for a while. He just didn’t know where his heart stood in all that. Did he love Jongin a little? Did he like him at all? Did he confuse gratitude for liking? Did he want to stay with Jongin forever? Was it the hormones? 

Questions like those run through his mind whenever Jongin would leave his side for the field. He would work hard on making the house spotless and to make food for the man. When he was in his ninth month of pregnancy, Baekhyun returned to take him to a hospital. Jongin agreed to follow and stay at Baekhyun’s place until the delivery. Jongin didn’t look happy with the idea of leaving the field unattended for two weeks but he still remained by Minseok’s side which only made Minseok more guilty.

“Are you comfortable?” Jongin asked as he fixed the covers around Minseok. The pregnant man nodded holding out his hand to Jongin who smiled and kissed him on the forehead softly, “I will be right by your side, always.” 

Minseok knew he would be and it hurt his heart to think that maybe he didn’t feel as much. He didn’t know how he felt as they reached the hospital. He had no time to feel anything anyway. 

Twenty four hours after he left the house, he was lying in a hospital bed with Jongin holding his hand, reassuringly. “The doctors are so happy with your tests, they said you are very healthy,” Jongin announced, with a hint of pride, “You did well, Minseok hyung.” 

Minseok held his cheek and smiled hoping Jongin would know it was all because of him. Jongin nodded happily as if he knew what Minseok meant. 

The stay at the hospital felt lonelier. He rarely could sleep despite how silent the room was and food tasted bitter. Minseok didn’t know if it was really that or if he just missed his small home with Jongin. 

The delivery went smooth, Minseok barely felt pain as the cesarean was a success. He was under anesthesia the entire time and only saw the baby for a moment before losing consciousness. When he woke, Minseok noticed Jongin first. The tall man was holding the bundle of sheets in his arms, looking at it in wonder. “You are awake,” Baekhyun stated as he sat close and Minseok looked at his best friend who looked relieved, “how do you feel?” 

_ 'I feel tired,' _ Minseok managed to say, with signs, as his hands shook. Jongin approached him and Minseok could see him holding a bottle of milk. It was his baby. He didn’t want to know the baby’s gender, but a part of his heart knew it was a girl.

Jongin smiled to him and handed the baby over as Baekhyun fixed his position, “it’s a girl, I named her Myu Ri like you wanted to,” Jongin said as he fixed the baby in his hold, helping Minseok feed his baby. “She looks like you,” Jongin remarked as he noticed the tears in Minseok’s eyes. 

Minseok chuckled. She indeed looked like a tiny version of him and he hoped she would look more like him in the future, and less like her father. He glanced up to look at Jongin who smiled as their eyes met. Baekhyun stood to leave them for work and Jongin took his spot in the chair beside the bed. He observed Minseok who cooed at his sleeping beauty, watching her with warm eyes. 

“You look happy to have her, Minseok. I feared the other way around,” Jongin admitted with relief, “I am glad you wanted her.” Minseok smiled to him and held out his hand for Jongin to hold. They remained like that until it was time for the small Myu Ri and Jongin to leave him. Minseok complained, although silently, only to receive a reassuring hand squeeze. “We will be back soon, okay?” 

Minseok had to stay longer because it was a different case, to be monitored, so their return was a month and a half later. Jongin redecorated the interior so that the baby would have a warm space in their bedroom and Minseok cried seeing it in real life, setting the baby in the crib. 

Jongin was so happy, he didn’t stop expressing it, and it warmed Minseok’s heart a lot. He adored the expression Jongin would wear when he would play with their daughter, setting her between them as they listen to the radio or just after dinner when they have nothing to do. They would just observe her as she awake, feed her, change her and just sit there and look at her be herself. “She is so beautiful,” Jongin once said, “I can't believe I was this lucky to be her father.”

Minseok smiled at him, caressing his cheek softly, and kissed him lovingly. They usually kept her asleep tucked between them, but never lost their intimacy at all. However, as Myu Ri turned one, just after they celebrated it with Jongin’s parents, who loved their granddaughter tremendously, Jongin noticed Minseok’s sadness. 

“Minseok,” Jongin whispered that night as they had set Myu Ri in her futon so they can have their intimacy and they were making out for minutes, “why do you look so burdened?” 

Minseok paused and pushed Jongin away to undress. Jongin did the same before noticing Minseok kneel in front of his notebook and write something. He handed it with shaken hands,  _ "I want to have a baby with you.' _

Jongin couldn’t believe his eyes and looked at Minseok who knelt on top of him as he lay down. “You really want that?” he asked and Minseok nodded picking the notebook to write three words. 

_ 'I love you.' _

Jongin cried as he was making love to Minseok, which both warmed Minseok’s heart and hurt it. Jongin admitted they were happy tears but Minseok knew Jongin was waiting for his love. He assured Jongin as they slept curled on the futon, tired and spent, that if there is one person he would love more than Jongin, it would be his baby. Jongin scolded him saying that Myu Ri should be number one but Minseok just chuckled at that, knowing full well that Jongin will always be the number one in the equation. 


End file.
